


Love in the dark [5] 终章

by dannaihaining



Category: Toruka - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannaihaining/pseuds/dannaihaining





	Love in the dark [5] 终章

十一.

Taka回到车上时眼睛红的像个兔子。Toru想笑的，看到对方的表情又只好忍住。其他人早就喝的东倒西歪，他用毛巾把人裹住推到浴室里，想要关门出去却被Taka拉住。

 

“他们都喝醉了。你陪我待一会嘛。”

说这话时他正被Taka抵在门上，手里还捏着浴巾的下摆。

Taka伸手去摸他的脸，像他们在台上的很多次一样，由眉毛到颧骨，最后停在下巴。

他的手指太凉了，Toru打了个寒颤。Taka空着的那只手伸到他背后，把门反锁了。

 

“Toru……”

他应声闭上眼睛，等待吻随时落下来，感觉自己的耐心正要被耗尽。

“Toru……我爱你……我爱你。我太爱你了……”

他看不到对方的表情，但这告白比任何歌词更火热的烫在心头。多余的话终于变成叹息，他把Taka抱起来放在洗手台上。

“凉……”

主唱皱起眉头挑剔，他扣紧他撑在台子上的手。

“一会儿就好了。”

他把他的裤子褪到脚踝，把他身上那件毛衣卷上去，缠住他的手臂，把他完全的推靠在镜子上。

“Toru……”

他的手指拂过对方胸前，缓慢的滑下去，掐在Taka腰际。

他低头含住他的性器，他的爱人呢喃着他的名字。

抬头的间隙他看到镜中的自己伏在主唱腿间，像一只兽，既跃跃欲试要完全占有对方，又恭顺虔诚的献上自己。  
世界变成一片空白，Taka的手脚都被衣物温柔的绞缠。其实是能挣脱的，但他又莫名的享受这样不由自主的刺激，像他们的关系一样。

 

……

“就这样吧。”

 

Toru相当卖力的为他服务了一次，站起身来甚至还帮他拉好衣服。

他愣在那，能清楚地看到他裤子那里的鼓胀。被这男人奇怪的自制力气到无语。明明是共犯，竟然能悬崖勒马，一本正经的说出“就到这里”。

“做下去外面也许会听到。而且……我没带润滑的东西……”

Toru有些手足无措的解释着。

“会伤到……”

“你是笨蛋吗？”

Taka打断他的话，自己从台子上跳下来，站在他面前，抬手把那件揉的乱七八糟的毛衣脱下来，解开衬衣上最后一颗纽扣，裤子和皮带直接扔进浴缸。

两个人面对面站着，整个过程他都没挪开看向Toru的眼睛，浴室里的光线有些刺眼，他能感觉到泪液在眼眶里一点点凝聚，或许不是因为灯光。Toru像是被他吓到了，伸手去摸开关，被他按住。

他们过去做爱时总是这样，高潮到来时闭紧眼睛，从未想过去看对方的表情。

 

“我想要。”

“就在这做。没什么好怕的。不会伤到。”

他整个人毫无遮挡的呈现在他面前，细瘦的胳膊上乱七八糟的纹身只是看到也让Toru觉得疼。

 

“我想要你。”

 

他看着Taka有些难为情但又难得柔顺的主动背过身去趴在镜子前面，不论是眼前还是镜中的景象都大大超出了他所能有的最狂热的幻想。但性只是载体，叫人得以用感官的名义占有另一个人。而他何止是想亲吻、触碰、进入眼前这个人，他简直恨不得他俩能粉碎化成一堆湮粉，永远分不出彼此，最好这过程里每一分抽丝剥茧的痛都清晰，可以盖过心里越来越响的鼓噪。

 

十二.

 

“Toru桑生日快乐啊！”

其实早就已经过了凌晨，Taka窝在Toru的床位里，大概是因为实在太瘦，两个人竟不觉得挤。

Toru伸手要去拉窗帘，不小心戳到他。

“诶！痛！”

“抱歉……碰到腰了?”

罪魁祸首老老实实的认错，Taka翻了一个白眼。虽然刚刚做的太激烈有一多半都是他自己的责任……不过看Toru吃瘪也算是他最大的业余爱好之一了。

 

如果能把时钟拨回快一小时之前……Taka觉得还是算了。

假使换一个地点，换一个时间，换一个场合，那些话Toru也许永远都不会讲。坦白心迹需要机缘巧合，要在恰当的时刻，没有早一分也没有晚一分的，由特定的人说出那句在心头盘旋已久却无从开口索取的话，然后即使为此赴死也心甘情愿。

……何况只是一场回想起来有点羞耻但毕竟自己也爽到了的性事呢。

 

眼下两个人窝在同一处床位里，床头灯透着一点昏黄的光，毯子下面是交叠的双腿，空间狭窄反倒有踏实感，有一瞬间Taka想要把LA的家也装修成这样。

“生日快乐啊！刚刚被你打断了。”

“谢谢。”

Toru凑过去亲他的额头，床板上方的Tomoya即使是梦里也在嘟囔“要吃烤肉”，两个人刚好听到，都捂着嘴笑起来。

“诶你太大声了。”

“你自己也没忍住嘛。”

 

“过生日想怎么庆祝啊？”

“嗯……跟大家一起喝酒？”

“超无聊啊这个不是每年都在做吗。”

“诶我可能真的越来越宅男了。”

“你别秃就行。”

“秃了的话……就去植发。”

两个人笑够了，Taka趴在床上，跨过去把腿叠到Toru腿上蹭来蹭去，等他把腿抽出来又压到自己腿上，反反复复非要争做腿架在上面的那一个。

“诶对了昨天还说要看极光！”

“我随便说说的，应该没有吧……”

“万一真的有呢！”

Taka抬手去拉车窗的帘子，大概是太久没有人动过，滑轨被卡住了，他弄了很久都没拉开。布料跟金属碰撞摩擦的声音在夜里显得格外响。

 

“你等下……”

Toru想要帮忙，突然就愣在那。

“等等，你看下，是我眼花了吗？”

他指着窗户的一角，被弄乱的窗帘缝隙处，透出来一点荧绿的光。说不定是外面的什么霓虹，也有可能就只是他看错了。

“我们下车去外面看看吧。”

 

他们蹑手蹑脚的走出去，Taka披着Toru的外套，一只鞋还趿拉着。

 

走出车门时，远处的天际线是有一点点绿色的。看不真切，像要浮动变强，又好像仅仅只是幻觉。可当他们转过身去，奇迹是在一瞬间发生的。

 

真的能看到极光。

 

像云像雾像薄纱，带着诡谲的绿色，飞快的扭曲变幻。羽毛似的边缘划过天空中某处，然后又立刻被更强的光亮替代，像前面的浪花被后续汹涌的潮水盖过。绿色的光芒无法照亮整片黑暗，但又因为明暗的对比而显得更妖冶起来。

假如世界变成海底，此刻如同隔着深不可测的汪洋望向洋流下成群漂浮迁徙的蜉蝣。

原来夜里也是有光的。

 

Toru转头去看Taka，他看得人刚好也抬起头回望他。

 

还是太暗了，周围的一切都很静，从遥远的太阳来的风暴静谧无声的抽打着地球的大气层，这一刻以后再也不会有人确切的知晓。

而他最喜欢的人在他身边，一年过去，又老了一岁，将来还会有很多年。

 

再没什么可怕的了。

 

[The end]


End file.
